5 things that reminds me of you
by ItsSnowingStars
Summary: Five takes on five of the most ordinary things that, from the view of Thalia Grace, turned abnormal. Oneshot.


**(c) - Rick Riordan**

* * *

><p><strong>5 things that reminds me of you<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I. Apples<strong>

"Are you alright?"

Thalia Grace manages a faint smile, gladly letting the Asthma inhaler press against her lips. So, no one will die today. It also bought them twenty-four hours to come up with their next great plan, a.k.a the 100th one since them meeting and running away together.

She gets up with his support, and they hobble over to a nearby tree together - which happens to be an apple tree. For a moment or two, everything stayed silent.

Then, something hard hits the ground with a _thud. _

She draw her sword, feeling her breath getting snippier once again. Pale white washes over Luke's face. A sound, any sound, in demigod language means _run or fight. _And they certainly aren't ready to do either. Her jaw clenches.

Then, their "monster" makes an appearance, rolling onto the grass beside them.

An apple.

Maybe it is because their world nearly spun out of control a minute ago, maybe they just need to remember the feeling of it again. But in three seconds flat, she finds herself doubling over with laughter, staring at the juicy red fruit in front of her. He joins in, cranking it up a notch by adding in random facts like, "This was the key to gravity" in his most boring-professor voice.

She picks up the apple afterwards, late at night when he snored away. And she tucks it into her ragged coat pocket, making a thousand wishes stuff like this never ends.

Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever. She thinks it over as she watches the boy sleep, clock ticking away to another day.

_I wish tomorrow would never come. I wish today would never end. Then the next morning, I curse the Fates._

* * *

><p><strong>II. Stars<strong>

A galaxy of stars twinkle up in the night sky. They only have a thin, gaped blanket to share, but Thalia has all the warmth she needs. The only thing that can make the night even better is if a shooting star flashes across the sky. Even though the night is shoot-starless, it is still a truly amazing night.

His blue eyes shine along with the lights. "Thals, have you ever thought about the future?"

The question snaps her back to reality, when a moment ago she was dreaming about staying in the stars forever. "Never. I like to live each minute unplanned. More fun that way."

"You know we can't run away forever." He manages a weak smile, as if doubting their abilities himself.

"We'll just have to try." She reply stubbornly. Of course, they can't run away forever. One day, they'll be weaker and weaker until they are too frail to be defending monsters all on their own.

Who gives? As long as she has a life with him...

_I'd rather live life Short and Sweet, other than long and painful. But I don't get to choose, do I?_

* * *

><p><strong>III. Confetti<strong>

None of them has ever been invited to a popular kid's high school party, and when they step foot in one, it's definitely not to party. She reflects back on the countless nights they've spent out in the wild, and how different it is to a stuffy teen-packed house. Glitter fall down from the ceiling like Tinker Bell's magic dust. Multicoloured confetti block their way, floating down silently from the torn-up banner in the middle of the room.

"You guys know the plan?" Luke whispers, eyeing Annabeth first to make sure, then flash a reassuring grin to her. Annabeth's sweaty palms lace into hers, making Thalia realize the girl is more afraid than she lets in to them.

Without another word, the three emerge from the bathroom and take separate directions. She memorized the plan already. Pantry. Get food. Run.

The first part of the plan pass by well. The girls has their sacks loaded with snacks, sodas, and bread in no time.

"Annabeth, let's go back and meet Luke now, alright?" She says softly. Of course, Annabeth understands the plan just as well - maybe even better as she is the wisdom goddess' daughter, but she likes to check just in case. The grey-eyed girl nod seriously, her bag bobbing along with her.

They sneak down the hallway, keeping an eye out for drunk party-goers ready to crash onto them. Thankfully they are all too busy dancing around make fools of themselves downstairs - the only time she is ever grateful for that.

But when they pass the broom closet, she hear loud banging on the door. "Thalia! Annabeth! In here!"

Suspiciously, they peep in. There he is, Luke Castellan, tangled in ripped up confetti and streamers. By his feet lay a shredded plastic bag marked LEFTOVER MATERIALS.

She stifle a laugh. "Oh dear." And with that, Annabeth begin shrieking with laughter, while her own face twist into a mock-pity face as they work to untangle their friend from the mess. She has never felt more...belonging. Never before, not in her own home, not in school. But in a rowdy party with two other runaway demigods. And they are having the time of their lives.

_You find happiness when you don't go looking for it. _

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Weddings<strong>

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way! Listen, no matter how poor we are, stealing from a wedding is wrong. It's meant to be a bride's happiest day of her life, blah blah blah. We just can't ruin it for them."

Luke arch an eyebrow at her. "Not even for food? Hungry kids starving to death here."

Annabeth clears her throat. "I agree with Thalia. We shouldn't steal from a wedding. Parties, alright. But it's wrong at weddings." When nobody replies, she adds, "Besides, Hera will curse us forever!"

Thalia stares at him. He fixes his gaze on Annabeth instead. Annabeth only looks serious and grim. Here we go. She sighs to herself. Another great family argument.

He props himself up and glares sideways at the blindingly white church. "Well..." Slowly, he steps towards it.

"No way!" Thalia persists, shaking her head furiously.

"At least I can use the bathroom there, right?"

"That's just another excuse to steal." Annabeth accuses, crossing her arms and acting older than she is. Thalia is about to agree, but takes Annabeth's hand instead.

"Actually, I'll go use the ladies as well."

The group sneak through the halls easily - when it comes to sneaking around, they have all the experience they need. She didn't actually use the bathroom, only stare at herself in the mirror instead while Annabeth locks herself into a posh white stall.

From outside, the organs start playing. Violins then swoop in and accompany the melody with a high-pitch tone, which she finds herself swaying to. Here it is again, another daydream on another regular daydreamer.

When Thalia look back at the mirror, she nearly yelp with surprise. She has silky black hair curled and swept across one shoulder. A glimmering wedding dress went to up her toes, along with a pair of white gloves and a pearl necklace dangling down her neck. Most importantly, he is next to her - looking handsome in a perfect black tuxedo. This isn't Thalia Grace, or Luke Castellan. This is the improved, beautiful verrsion.

She find herself cursing Aphrodite madly. For sending upon a real vision of her real dream, then taking it away again.

_I dream a dream where it's all sunshine and no rain. I dream the dream I've been dreaming all along. Then I wake up, and realize a dream stays a dream._

* * *

><p><strong>V. Three words: I love you<strong>

For the final time, she holds onto him. The moon and tree hurricane around them, blurring so she can only see one person in front of her. Tears are streaming out of both of their blue eyes.

"Take care of Annabeth." She croaks, blood tipping out of the edge of her mouth.

"Thank you Thalia. I'll...We'll never forget you." He wipes away a tear, flinging one arm around a devastated Annabeth. "I promise."

Her life flashes before her eyes, finally stopping on the image of three old ladies. They hold out a string, and the middle one snips it apart. The gut-wrenching feeling of burning acid makes her want to scream.

"One more thing." Whispers Luke.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

_First we say forever._

_Then we say a while._

_Last then we say never._

_But you said I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first story published on here, and CC is welcome. This is also one of my only attempts on romance, so bear with me.**

**- Pheobe**


End file.
